Sweet Dreams, my Dearest
by Tachi-Machi
Summary: Mello and Matt were always best friends, even back at Whammy's. But when Mello finds out the horrible news about L, will Matt's friendship with Mello slip away? Not if Matt can help it. Series, depicting Mello's and Matt life at Whammy's and beyond


Title: Sweet Dreams, My Dearest

Rating: T to M? Meh, it'll depend.

Pairings and Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, things would have been WAY different and Mello and Matt would have got alot more time. So would L. And... Perhaps some implied parings? Hmm, let's see where I'll take this. ;3

Chapter One; Early Sunday

-------------------

Mello dragged his bare feet across the tile, heading towards the kitchen. He had just got out of bed, but was starving.

"God! Matt is so lazy! He wouldn't get up to get me my chocolate! Ha, well I'll show him when I get back. The idiot will get me my food next time, I guarantee it..." Mello mumbled angrily. "...I'll show him who's boss." That made him feel slightly better, but he was still mad.

He shuffled to the kitchen door and swung it open, the door hitting the wall behind as he did so. When he walked in, Mello slammed the door shut. Of course, the whole first floor could hear the noise, but of course, Mello didn't care.

He rummaged thru the fridge until he found his prize: A chocolate bar. He voraciously ripped off some of the foil surrounding his prey and threw the trash over his shoulder, the trash collecting on the floor. He jammed a quarter of the bar into his mouth and chewed slowly. He then kicked the fridge door shut and made his way out of the kitchen, being sure to give the door a good slam as he left.

Mello walked quickly, taking small nibbles of his chocolate. He climbed the spiraling stairs up to his and Matt's room, and swung the door open.

Matt was lying in his bottom bunk of the bunk bed that they shared, the blankets pulled over his head and a leg hanging off the side. Mello snickered and shut the door softly. He tip-toed over to Matt and put his hands on his hips. Matt didn't move. Mello tore the blanket off of his friend and jumped up on the bed, so that he was looking down at him.

"Get up!" Mello smirked down at Matt who groaned and turned the opposite way. Mello twitched. "Oh, so now you're ignoring me? You better wake up Matt, before I get you up myself," he squatted down on the bed and shook Matt. He then mumbled something that sounded like 'Leave me alone, Mello...' Mello wouldn't have that. He threw Matt over and off the bed, and stood up. Matt glared up at Mello, surprised. "What was that for?!" He tried to sit up, but Mello threw a pillow at him and laughed. "You, being as lazy as you are, didn't get up and get me my breakfast. So, since I had to get it myself, I thought it'd be nice to wake you up early, on Sunday." Matt glared up at him.

Mello hopped down and offered a hand to his friend. "Well, now that you're up, you can help me study for math class." Mello didn't need Matt's help, but he did want to give the other something to do other than play the video games he was always seen with. Matt hesitated before taking Mello's hand and pulling himself up. He stretched quickly and moved to get his goggles off of the table beside his bed, and slipped the goggles over his eyes, yawning.

Mello smirked. "Glad you see it my way."

Near was in the library, stacking books and making houses out of playing cards, when Mello and Matt burst in. He winced as Mello stomped by, but kept, as always, calm and collected. Mello paused as he walked past Near, glared for a second, but continued on. Matt just shrugged at Near, not wanting to get in any type of argument with Mello about talking to the other's rival, even though he knew well that Near never really talked or argued back with either of them, or anyone else for that matter.

Near watched them go by, his emotionless eyes stared blankly at them until they were out of sight. He simply sighed, and continued on with the complex structure of cards that was taking shape.

Matt slammed Mello's heavy school books onto the table, sighing as he did. He had to carry Mello's books all the way down the stairs and hall, and into the large library, while Mello carried the pencils and sheet of paper. Matt stared around him at his new environment, having never really been here much. Mello pulled out a chair and threw himself into it, the chair rocking violently as he did so. He then sighed, and leaned back in the chair. He stared at Matt as he glanced around at the vast number of books with wide eyes.

"Are you done looking around like an idiot? You act like you've never been around books before.'' Mello rolled his eyes. Matt pulled out a chair across from the blonde and lowered himself into it. He smiled a little at Mello, who was tinted orange because of the goggles that covered his eyes. "To tell the truth, I haven't really been in here much at all…'' Matt adjusted his goggles and continued to smile at Mello. Mello rolled his eyes again. "Well, too bad. You're going to help me study, whether you like it or not.'' Mello huffed and opened a math book. Matt sighed, reaching for a pencil. "I don't mind anyway, Mello. But I'm not gonna do all of your work for you.'' Matt joked and scooted his chair forward so that he could see the book that his friend had open. Mello handed Matt a lined sheet of paper. "I wasn't expecting you to do my homework, idiot, just study with me…'' Matt just kept messing with his goggles, not hearing the other ramble on. Mello reached across the table and pulled Matt's goggles and they snapped back on his face. Matt yelped in pain and surprise.

"Leave the damn things alone. It's getting on my nerves.'' Mello, demanded, annoyed.

Matt slipped his goggles around his neck for the time being, and rubbed the stinging area where the goggles had snapped on his face. "Mello, you bastard…'' Matt mumbled as the stinging somewhat subsided. Mello smiled. "Come on! Aren't we ever gonna get this done?'' Matt sighed and Mello turned the page in the book and began to ramble about class, math, and eventually mentioned something about Near. Matt didn't really hear any of it, but mumbled things like, 'Uh-huh'… 'Yeah'… and 'Hmm...' He was tired, because Mello had thrown him out of bed at seven in the morning, and woke him up early… on a Sunday.

Matt's head was bent down slightly, and supported by a hand. Mello soon noticed that he was asleep, and huffed in annoyance. He hit Matt's arm and his head fell and hit the table. "Huh? W- What?'' he looked up at Mello who was glaring down at him.

Mello cocked his head, crossing his arms tightly. "You didn't hear a damn thing a just said.'' His shoes tapped on the floor, but he otherwise looked calm. But Matt knew otherwise. Mello was probably about to explode... on him. Matt rubbed his eyes. "No, I heard you, Mello…'' He yawned, still tired. Mello twitched, grabbed Matt by his brown, messy hair, and pulled him up. "You better listen to me! I doubt that you heard ANY of it!'' Mello said, loud enough for Near to hear from the other side of the library.

Matt cried out in pain again as he was abruptly fully woken up. He kicked Mello's leg and it was his turn to yelp in pain. This soon started in a small fight, but it wasn't even really a fight. They just kicked each other from under the table.

They both soon had bruises up and down their legs, but neither truly cared.

Matt wasn't that angry any more as he and Mello limped down the long, seemingly endless hallway together. Mello wasn't angry at all, either. It was more annoying to him that Matt hadn't listened to him while he was talking. That really got him mad, because when he talked, he wanted the person he was talking to, to pay attention. Otherwise, he was just wasting breath and time. Like he did today.

The two continued to limp down the hall. Other children passed by sometimes, but didn't stare. They were used to seeing the two geniuses beat each other up, but it was all in a friendly way. They replaced arguing with fighting. Well, of course they did argue, but they always settled things with a small fight. They didn't usually hurt each other much at all; the worst usually consisted of a bloody lip, or maybe a scrape. Bruises were common for the two, but today could have been worse, for the both of them.

Mello wore long black pants, so you couldn't see his bruises, and Matt wore jeans. No one would know about the wounds that riddled their legs.

Matt glanced over at Mello who simply gave a small glare back. He then tried to trip Matt, sticking a leg out in his way. Matt almost did trip, but managed to keep his balance, and kicked Mello's leg, hitting a bruise. Mello hissed in fury, and was about to lunge at Matt, when he heard a quiet voice from behind.

"You two left your school books at the library, so I thought I would come and return them…''

Mello looked back to see Near, a chin-high stack of books in his arms. Mello glared at him and moved to snatch the books back. "I was going back to get them, Near. And the last thing I need today is seeing you with my stuff! Leave my things alone!'' Mello huffed and juggled the books in his arms. The small boy sighed. "I simply came to return your things, Mello. There was no need to get hostile.''

Mello seethed in annoyance. "Whatever, I'm going back to my room, Near. I'm not in the mood to argue with you, or anyone else…''

Near raised an eyebrow at the last part of the other's sentence. "That's surprising.'' He stated bluntly and turned to go back to the library.

Mello almost went after him and punched him in the mouth, but Matt grabbed his shoulder. "He's not worth it, Mello.'' Matt mumbled as he stared down the hall at Near, who was walking in a slight slump, like L's own lack of posture. Mello gritted his teeth and shrugged Matt off. "Whatever…'' Mello mumbled, making his way to their room. As he passed Matt he shoved his books into his arms and stomped away, the loud sounds eventually fading as he left down the hall. Matt then heard the heavy slam of a door.

Matt smiled. He didn't even know why he did; it just came onto his lips. "Everywhere Mello goes, it seems, interesting things happen…'' He pondered this. Maybe that's why he stuck beside the temperamental blonde.

Matt began walking the small distance to his and Mello's room. As he quietly opened the door, he noticed the light was off and Mello was in bed with his blankets pulled up and over his head. Matt thought he was asleep, so he softly closed the door, and gently set Mello's books on the small table that he and Mello shared. Mello suddenly looked down at the other. "Matt, I'm hungry again. Go get me a chocolate bar."

Matt smiled slightly at that, and went to open the door. "Sure, Mello, whatever you say." He quickly closed the door as he went out and ran to the kitchen to get his friend's chocolate bar.

Matt soon came to the kitchen, and paused to take a breath. He tried to hurry so Mello wouldn't be waiting too long. Matt came to the fridge, opened it, and hurriedly took a chocolate bar off the shelf. He never got the point in Mello storing his chocolate in the fridge, but Mello always said, "Keeps them fresh, duh." Matt pushed the random thought from his mind. He then rushed out of the kitchen and almost bumped into none other than Near.

"Hello, Matt. You seem to be in a hurry… Do you have somewhere to go?" Near stared up at him with expressionless eyes. Matt nodded. "I've got chocolate to deliver to Mello. Uh, hey Near, I've gotta hurry, so uh…" Near then moved out of the doorway. Matt waved goodbye and ran down the hallway, Mello's chocolate bar in hand. "Bye, Near. See you later!"

He finally came to their room, and took a breath. Huffing, he slowly opened the door, and looked to see if Mello was still awake. He indeed was; and looked pissed.

"Matt, what took you so long? I'm starving." Mello's arms hung from the side of his top bunk. Matt sighed. "Sorry…'' He shuffled over to the bunk bed, climbed the small ladder, and handed the chocolate to Mello. Mello then ripped the wrapper off, and wolfed down half of the chocolate bar. He sat up, and seen Matt was staring at him intently. Mello raised an eyebrow. "What? Quit staring at me like that. It's scaring me." Matt blinked, unaware he was staring. "Sorry…" He looked at the wall. Mello rolled his eyes and took a chunk out of his chocolate.

Matt crossed his arms and rocked on his feet, keeping his stare directed at the wall. Mello finished his chocolate bar, and tossed the wrapper into the waste basket across the room, almost nearly missing it. He yawned, and layed back. Matt smiled at him. Mello then pulled the blankets over his head; ignoring his smile. Matt cocked his head, poking Mello in the side, where he knew he was ticklish. Mello then hissed at Matt, and tried to kick him. "Matt… I'm trying to _sleep." _Matt smiled a bit at Mello's response.

He poked Mello again in the same ticklish spot, forcing Mello to giggle. Mello then kicked Matt in the chest, and he fell off the ladder, still smiling, even though the fall hurt like hell.

"Matt! Leave me alone. I said I'm going to _sleep_!" Mello muttered angrily, covering up again.

"Okay, okay. You looked mad, and I tried to cheer you up…" Matt got up, adjusting his goggles that had moved out of place when he fell. Mello sighed angrily. "I can be mad if I want. Now, I'm going to sleep Matt. Leave me alone, or I'll make you leave me alone…" Mello sounded slightly angrier than before.

Matt decided to do as Mello said. He didn't want to get hurt anymore.

Matt walked over to his bottom bunk, and lazily flopped down on it. He didn't bother to take his shoes off, either. It wouldn't kill him to sleep in them.

"Hey, Mello?"

Mello sighed. "What?"

"…Never mind."

"Matt, spit it out! What do you want?" Mello hung off the side of his bunk to look down at Matt from above.

"You going to sleep?" Matt pulled his blanket up to his shoulders and took off his goggles. He set them on his stomach.

"Yes. That's what I've been saying, dumbass." Mello fiddled with his long shirt sleeves, still peering down at Matt, blonde strands of hair falling into his face.

"Okay, well then, sweet dreams."

Mello quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? And why are you telling me that?" Mello glared down at the other.

Matt shifted again, getting comfortable. "Well, my mom used to say ''Sweet dreams my dearest,'' you know, before I came here, right before I went to bed. But she used to kiss me on the head, too." He looked up at Mello smiling.

Mello stared down at Matt, an odd look on his face. "Well, you better not kiss me!" Mello scoffed and rolled his bright blue eyes, a distasteful look on his face as he lay down again.

"Ha, you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't want to." Matt laughed.

"Well, goo-" Mello shot up. "And what the hell is _that _supposed to mean?!"

Matt pretended he was asleep, making light snoring noises, afraid to answer that question…


End file.
